One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 29
Kent sat up and looked to older Tack. "So... When you're revived does that mean we will no longer exist and an alternate timeline would replace it? Or would young Tack just be brought back? Or-" Tack shushed Kent. "Please stop. It made sense to me before you started trying to explain it." "I regret nothing." "Well, I do have something to say... We have to stop Orwell before he..." Tack stops, and veins to sweat. "No... He... He already did..." "What?" "The Maou Maou No Mi... It's true form... Is the closest thing to God." - Chrono saw Orwell's true form, and was weirded out. "Y-you're... A triangle? Not exactly the most scary thing ever. I honestly thought you would've become a demon to end all demons. But... A triangle?" "Fear me." "Why should I?" "Quite simple." Chrono blinks, and he is in hell. He is tied up, dangling over hell fire, and Orwell is eyeing him. "One word... A billion years of pure torture." "Wow. You must really be old if that's only one word. I counted 6." "Do you want to die?" "Depends. Does this mean Milk me won't become a reality?" "Milk you?.. Are you insane?" "You're one to talk, triangle." "Well, Milk you is easily my main concern. You'll be surprised how time and milk go hand in hand." "You know what. I'm not entirely sure anymore why I bother to talk to you." "Because the second I'm bored with you, eternal torment, and trust me... It's worse then you can imagine." "I know. I have future vision! Not really... For some reason you have to read a damn book to tell the future. Can you believe that?!" "I know. I had to read a book to figure out the Maou Maou. Sometimes, it comes to you, and others it doesn't. MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" "You know, for Satan, you are sociable." "Well what can I say? The devil has to be charismatic." "For a triangle you're very charismatic. So out of curiosity, what did you think the final form of your devil fruit would be when you first got it?" "Honestly? More dread and doom. But hey, when I checked the myths, it's not so bad, the last user was able to create the Red Line." "... What?" "Yeah, he shifted the continents. They look like a giant chicken if you form them back together." Chrono nodded. "Hmmm..... Why didn't I know about this? I'm gonna check it out." "Because that was millions of years ago." "Oh..." "Besides, I hear the sky was on fire, and the ocean was filled with the blood of his victims. Nice guy." "So question. Did you expect to live this long to achieve this final form? Or did you think you were gonna croak a long time ago?" "Honestly... When I was 8, I waited death every day. Watching your family die before you, makes you wonder if you were saved or doomed. But... Soon I waited to live long. When I heard of the prophecy, I decided I had to live." "So you decided to make others feel the fear of death that you felt." "No. So no one would ever feel that sort of dread. I created the ROGE empire to protect the New world..." "Built on a slave empire?" "Slaves are very good at building orphanages." "How many have you orphaned?" "How many have the marines orphaned?" "Your 'empire' is in constant war." "It's too keep my elites prepared in case of actual war. Besides, in this form, I can fix all my sins. All I have to do... Is this." - The world changed entirely. The seas themselves were calm. There was no war, no famine, no death. The entire planet itself was in an era of peace. Chrono looked around confused. He tugged on his new sweater vest and his slacks. "I feel like Milk Chrono." A small child jumped on Chrono, and laughed. "Orwell! Leave him alone!" Chrono turned around, and saw a man being swarmed by children. "Oh, my name is Shanks. Monkey D. Shanks. How can I help you... Unless your a debt collector, then I... Have to run..." Chrono looked around confused. "This jus weird. Monkey? Shanks has a child? I'm milk Chrono without the children, and for some reason I can't seem to feel time." "You're a weird one mister." "Shut up man. This isn't reality. I'm trying to figure out what just happened. There's no way Orwell's sins go as far as Shanks... Do they?" "Umm, well, I'm just going to go home... Kids." All ten children line up, and Orwell falls down. One of the children laugh. "Orwell, you're just too clumsy." Orwell begins to cry, and Shanks lifts him up. "Hey, cheer up Orwell. You're my youngest, but you're still my son. So don't cry when you fall. Like my dad used to say 'Smile till you burst!'" Chrono looks to Shanks, and begins to piece it together. "Your dad isn't... Luffy?" "Yeah, he is." Chrono's eye twitched angrily as blood fell out his tear duct. "Ow... Nothing makes sense anymore. How could someone like Luffy end up like this? He's Luffy! My head can't handle this." "What's so wrong with that?" "... Your mom!" "Hancock." Chrono barfs out blood and falls down. -15 minutes later- Chrono wakes up, with him in a hospital bed. He looks to his left, and notices young Orwell poking him with a stick. "Are you dead sir?" "No kid. I'm not dead..." Chrono said quietly, barely looking back to Orwell. "I wish I was. For a number of reasons." "How come?" "Well yo... A guy named Orwell." Little Orwell gasps, and covers his mouth. "You mean... An evil version of me?" Chrono sat up and patted little Orwell on the head. He thought to himself for a moment deciding whether or not to tell him about his future. "No, not an evil version of you. This Orwell is completely different than you." "How?" "Well for one he's an old man and you're a little kid." "Wow... Does he have a beard?" "Yes." "Oh, I hate beards. Why is he so evil? I once called my sister evil for pulling my hair,,but dad said that's not how you use that word. Does he drown you in the water?" "I'm pretty sure he's thought about it. He's an evil man." "Wow... I never met an evil man. Tell me... Does he have an eyepatch?" "Nah. This evil man was so bad that even eyepatches made him look good." Lil Orwell gasps, and covers his face. "He sounds like pure evil! Did he kick puppies?!" "All the time." Lil Orwell shakes his head. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Chrono began to feel bad, tormenting Lil Orwell. "Don't say that. He's done some good things throughout his life." "No! Anyone that bad has to be really bad! I can't stand bad people! I'm going to be like my dad! He's the coolest guy ever!" A woman laughed, and walked in. Chrono saw her, and saw her outfit. She was definitely a stripper. "Now Orwell, your dad told me to tuck you in." "Okay Hannah." Orwell got up, and walked away. Hannah saw Chrono, and smiled. "Hi, I'm Hannah." "Chrono. How do you know Shanks?" "I'm the mother of two of his children." "Hancock." He muttered under his breath. She turned to him expecting him to repeat it. "Oh nothing. But two? Doesn't he have like 10?" "Yeah, he impregnated 7 hookers. I'm the mother of his oldest and second youngest, Yang and Juri." "What about Orwell?" "She... Left the island. She didn't want a son, but Shanks convinced... No, paid her to keep Orwell." Chrono looked away. Thinking to himself. This is terrible... How could it all go this badly? He looked over to Little Orwell then to Hannah. "I can't do this... Even I'm not cold enough for this to not to move me." He stood up and reached into his pocket. I know what he's going to do... But.... I can't stop him. He pulled out a small bag and placed it in Hannah's hand. "Take this. It should help out. Even if it's just a little. It's somewhere between 1000 and 2000 ." "Thanks... But it'll barely help us. At most, it'll feed one of us for a day. However, Shanks could use it to pay some of his loans from..." "From who?" "No one." Chrono exhaled. "Wow. You guys must eat a lot.... What am I saying, you're Luffy's family. Of course you eat a lot." He looked up to Hannah. "Well if you don't want to tell me." Chrono reached out to his side and grasped at air. "Oh... No time powers....... Mind telling me?" "What?" "I have a devil fruit..." "Devil what?" "Devil fruit? Powers of the grand line?" "Well, this is the grand line, but I've never heard of devil fruits." "Really? Tons of pirates use it." "Pirates? That's just a kids thing." Chrono stared at the woman, and stood up. "Orwell... What's going on?" He heard footsteps, and the real Orwell comes in, in his human form. He snaps his finger, and the woman stops. "Easy. This is all a dream... That everyone is having." "A dream huh? That explains why I can't use my devil fruit. It also explains why I'm dressed like this. Wait... You said a dream that everyone is having. What did you mean?" "I mean everyone in the world is asleep, dreaming a dream I made for them. Basically, the worst scum are now happy and good people." "In a way, I can't... But wait... What about everyone else?" "Oh, they follow what I want them to follow. Nothing dangerous to the system. Honestly, with the way things are, I believe the world is better. My dad is in debt, but the loan sharks will forgive him, and go on with their lives." "I see... I'm completely speechless." "Why thank you." "That wasn't a compliment. More like a statement." "Oh, so I took free will away. Fat lot that did. Look at what Free will did for humanity. War, hate, and chaos. With absolute obedience, humanity can live. Last time I noticed, even humans with free will like my way of order." "That just leaves your free will. The free will of a demon. The power to run humanity into the ground if he pleases." Chrono glared over to Orwell. "What makes your free will greater than others?" "Because I am God." Chrono laughed a little. "You're in for a rude awakening old man." Chrono looked to Orwell, his eyes unconcerned. "Many people have claimed they're god, and each of them were absorbed by their power. There's someone that'll take you down, and trust me. You won't believe who it is." "Is that supposed to scare me?" "No. Just some shiny bright enlightenment." "Please... I know about that. Have you seen my basement." Orwell snaps his finger, and they're there. Orwell points at something behind Chrono, and Chrono looks. A skeleton nailed to the wall, with the plaque 'Chrono'. "I know all so well about the power someone can have." Chrono started to laugh. "Showing me my own corpse huh? Why do I find this hilarious? Oh right. I've seen the deaths of my friends over and over and over. I've seen the deaths of my brother and sister. The deaths of every living being. Time is cold. So is my heart. If you think you can unnerve me by showing me a few hundred corpses. You've got the wrong Chrono." "Well then... What of your children?" Chrono begins to feel nervous, and Orwell opens his hands. "You're children are in here, try to find them. Fun fact, your daughter is next to Axel and Chopper." "My little girl.." Chrono stammered. Time started to fluctuate, randomly age and youthen parts of the ship around them. "I'll make sure you pay. Each one of their lives.. I'll kill you tenfold. Zeus... Athena... Hermes.." "Oh please, I thought time was 'cold'? Do you feel so angry over your 'dead' family?" "... So what about your children." Orwell stops, and clenches his fist. Everything bursts in flames, and he turns to his fifth rank. "LET'S END THIS!" A tear opens, and he sees Future Tack jump through. "ADVANCED DRILL! 50!" His Haki advanced attack smashes into Orwell, and Orwell is pushed back. Chrono looked over to Tack. "Tack? Why're you old?" "Future me. Milk Chrono. Got a beard because I heard it was cool." Chrono thought it over for a moment. "Okay I believe you." He turned to Orwell and growled. "Now. Old man, I think you have two choices. Run or fight. Either way it's not in your favor." Orwell smirked. "Trying to intimidate me? Chrono. I thought you knew better." "Apparently not. I've been hanging around idiots a little too much. In fact I just spent time with the biggest one of them all. You." "How long did you think of that one?" "Now you know time doesn't bother me. Now, Tack... Attack." Tack lifts Chrono, and runs. "Nope!" "Okay what? Why the hell not?! We can take him!" "Nope." "We can't?!" "Well, Orwell in this form... Way too powerful. Even when I'm far more powerful then when I fought him, he's still stronger then me." Chrono exhaled. "Times like this, I wish I had an idiot on my side. No offense." "Hah, I used to be one. Now I'm the smartest man on the planet!" "Don't you dare say that with that faishon choice." "My fashion choice will be the fashion choice of the future!" "The future will be a dark dark place." "It will be a polka dot world." Blair jumped down, and pumped his fist. "It is... Just to me though..." "Okay milk Chrono needs to Stop sending people that aren't gonna help. He knows how I'm feeling! He's me!!!" "What are you talking about? I'm awesome!" Tack nods. "He's awesome." Chrono rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm Chrono, now that we've been introduced, mind telling me where we're going?!" "Easy, to friends!" "Like me." An older woman popped up, and flicked her long hair. She was wearing a long red bridal dress, and had three blades on her back. "I need no introductions." Chrono stared blankly for a while. "Okay it was easy to recognize Tack cause... Polka dots. It's actually been a while since I had to think about what older versions of people look like. My final guess, Freya. If I'm wrong, oh well." "Yeah. Now, Tack and I should be enough." "Don't get forget me!" A small boy appeared, with white hair, has a bandanna around his mouth, and was wearing knight armor. He had a large sword on his back. "The name's Kahn! Sky Kahn." Chrono looked, and looked to Freya. "You're..." "Sky. Sky Freya. This is my son." "I'm afraid to ask who's the boy's father. Better question, does he take after you in the anger issues?" "I don't have anger issues." "Anymore." "Please, at most I had brief moments of uncontrolled rage." "Yeah, that defiantly doesn't sound like anger issues." "I told you I don't have anger issues!! Tell him Tack!" Tack looked away, whistling. "Tack..." "What? Uhh... Look! A bird!" Tack ran. Chrono looked to Freya smugly. "My point is made." - Vance was being surrounded by pirates, and he knocked them down with his kungfu. He saw Rangton, and pointed at him. "YOU STOLE MY CIGARETS!" "Yes, I did." "DON'T... Confirm?" "Why not? I don't lie.... Much." "YOU MONSTER! THAT WAS ONE OF MY PACKS! MY BODY WAS DYING WITHOUT IT!" "See, smoking is bad for your health." Rangton drank a bottle of liquor down his throat. "YOU CAN DIE YOU HYPOCRITE!" Red walked by and pulled a cigarette out of Rangton's pocket. "Don't mind if I do." He said as he walked off. "YOU STILL HAVE THEM?!!!" Rangton looked to Vance with a face as stoic as stone. "Not anymore.... Wait where did that guy come from?" "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Red stopped and looked back, entirely confused. "I'm not even sure. I just followed the trail of violence, blood, anger, and evil. Now I'm here. At an all you can eat evil buffet." "JUST SHUT UP!" "Hmm... Angry, but more sad. I need anger." Red walked over to Vance and pulled out a comic from his pocket. "Ooh. I haven't seen this one." "HEY! LEAVE IT ALONE!" Red checks through Vance's other pocket, and lifts something out. "A condom... That's expired." Red dropped the condom in disgust. "Seriously hope that's unused. Then again, it's you, so of course it is." "WHAT THE HELL?!" "Yes... Rage... Good rage..." Red took a deep breath, as black smoke floated off of Vance and into Red. "Ugh. That's the worst tasting evil ever. It's so... Weenie..." "I AM NOT A WEENIE!" Vance karate chops Red, breaking his shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE STRONG?! Oh well." Red's expression grew blank as red energy started to heal his body. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting that. Lay off the body will ya? It's been a while since I've had one." Red glared at Vance. "If you don't, I'll repay you tenfold. Speaking of which." Red lashed out on Vance, driving a spire of evil energy into his arm. Vance reeled back, holding his arm. "You're strong as well... But I defeated New world pirate crews single-handedly!" "So what. I died! In a way I'm not proud of. But that's besides the point. The living versus the dead Red. Hmm... If I get to stay alive I'm changing my name from the Anarchist, to Undead Red." "Your brain is rotting." "In hell? Yeah." Red said proudly. "THATS NOT SOMETHING YOU SAY WITH PRIDE!" "WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A POWER RANGER RIPOFF!" "SCREW YOU!" The two leap at each other, and Vincent karate chops the both of them. "Great, my grandson made a friend..." - Kent stared off at Milk Chrono, who had a goody grin as a baby laid on his head. "So... Chrono turns into you?" "Indeed. He has no choice." "Hmm... On the bright side you seemed to have mellowed out quite a bit." "Of course I did. I have a great wife, adorable children, and my stepmother is a psychiatrist. Took me a while, but now we're the best of friends." "Does my Chrono know all of this?" "Every bit of it." "AND HES STILL CRANKY?!" "Very much so, yes." "Geez, some people..." "I know. Still, we change. Heck, before the whole incident at his home, Riker was a lot like you and Tack." "I KNEW HE WAS MY GRANDSON!" "No Kent. He isn't." "How would you know?!" Chrono tilted his head and blankly stared at Kent. "I am one of the manifestations of time itself. How do I not know?" "Did you finish the book of time?" "Of course not! Time is ever flowing and thus the book has no end to it, and I have to add in the fact that the book has many major and key points along history and the future that will shape the world into what it'll become. The future is bright or dark depending in which path certain individuals decode to go down and-" "I get it! Time can't end." "Good. I've been teaching my children about the subject, and this little guy LOVES it." Chrono's baby is asleep, completely bored by everything Chrono says. "He's just tired..." Kent wiped his face as he yawned. "Yeah, I'm tired too. That long discussion wasn't boring at all. It was very enjoyable, I just haven't had any sleep recently." "Hah hah hah, how funny. I sometimes wonder if I should pop you back in the Dino age, and have you meet Mr. Meteor." "Milk Chrono?!" "I'm still Chrono." "Touché. But I'm still Kent!" "Yeah. So? Currently im stronger than you are. Maybe not the you from my time, but you? I can beat with relative ease." "BULLSHIT!" "Believe me or not. It doesn't really matter." "Put the baby away so I can punch you in your face." "No." "Afraid?" "No, it's snack time." "......... Is it baby food?" "Yes it's baby food. It's Hermes' snack time not yours." "When is my snack time?" "How should I know?" "Time." "Fine... 2 minutes." "2 minutes?!" "Why do I like you?" - Jericho and Raion backed up into each other. "Normally, this would piss me off. But I got no energy to stand on my own." "I got it. Why won't they stay down?!" Ryota was thrown into the two by a blast a pure light. Constella yawned as she walked closer. Ryota stood on one knee as he tried to summon some energy. "This isn't even entertaining anymore." Constella remarked. "SCREW YOU, YOU HARLOT!" "Dude... I'm 12." Raion looked to Ryota. "Dude that's sad." "You be quiet!" Ryota snapped. "I'm gonna bring down so much light you won't be able to reflect! OLYMPIAN BOLT!!" The sky lit up in a bright golden light. Light shrouded the island, then narrowed down to a single pillar clashing down on to Constella. Constella walked out, obviously unimpressed. "Well... I feel kind of silly now..." Hayley walked in front, cracking her knuckles. "My turn." Raion pumped his fist. "BATTLE OF THE LOLIS!" A vein pulsed in Hayley's head. "Don't call me that. I'm a full grown woman." "In the body of a twelve year old." "After I'm done here, I'm gonna kick your ass." Hayley brushed the hair out of her face as it changed to a shiny silver. Her eyes flared pure red. "Remind me later to thank Rosa for her blood. It tastes like salsa." "O...Kay..." Constella looked unimpressed, and smirked. "Adorable, now who do you think you are?" "Hayley... The vampire queen." "... Bullshit, if you were, I'd be dead right now..." Hayley was behind Constella, and had her hand on Constella's neck. "I couldn't agree more." Hayley threw Constella through a boulder and ran after her, slamming her into the ground. Constella spat blood into Hayley's face. "You're not the real Hayley." "Really? Then I must be a damn good fake." Hayley grabbed Constella by her leg and threw her back into a tree. Constella crashed into it, and could barely move. "Damn... ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME?" "Yes." A tall bald man, with robes appeare. He smiled, and Hayley pointed at him. "THREE EYES!" "Indeed. I ate the eye eye no mi. It gives me a third eye, that can do this!" A laser beam shot out, piercing Hayley's shoulder. "I am Crichton, the shipwright, and I have destroyed countless pirates like you." "So you recognize that I'm the real Hayley huh? Or do I need to give you a demonstration?" "Mine mine mine!" Belladonna and Tatiana argued as they both punched Crichton back. They angrily glared at each other. "HEY THAT WAS MINE! I CALLED IT FIRST! NO YOU DIDNT!!" They yelled in each other's faces. Crichton hit the ground, and was enraged. "I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!" Constella face palmed. "We had to get the only angry Buddhist in the world." Tatiana and Belladonna angrily glared at Crichton. "WAIT YOUR TURN!!" They yelled before turning back to each other. Hayley held her shoulder. "Well it seems like they're busy. MANDI!! ROUGE!! D!! One of you take care of the angry Buddha!" D cracked his knuckles, and walked to Crichton. "Looks like it's time to kick ass." "Hold it. I can't stand being sidelined." Reck was next to D, holding his sword. "Let's kick his ass D." "I don't know you, and it's Daedalus to you." He punched in front of him and ripped open a portal to a dark red dimension. "I know buddha's don't believe in hell... But allow me to show you why you should fear it." - Red jumped up to his feet and started sweating heavily. "So that's where he is?" He looked to Vance and walked off. "I'd love to play with you again, but I have better things to do." He popped the cigarette in his mouth and exhaled. "Goodbye." - D reached inside the portal as a black sludge like substance crawled along his body, pulsing like a heartbeat. He pulled put his hand and the portal closed, but attached to his hand was a sword made of evil. He waved it around at Crichton. "Ironically, I'm a sniper." "Like... I give... A shit." Crichton's third eye shot a laser, that pierced D. D growled, and rushed at Crichton. "TEKKAI GO!" - Red walked through the various fights. Watching them in slow motion as he passed. "Violence... Anger... Bloodlust.. All these are evil." He said to himself. "Hmm... So I wonder what'll happen if Evil vanishes.." He rode his hand and sucked in a reddish smoke that peeled away from the fighters and poured itself into him. - Loki was laughing, having volcanic explosions surround him. "BURN JUSTICE, BURN YOU DAMN HYPOCRITES!" Edwin walks towards the destruction stroking his beard. "Hypocrites huh? I do remember you helping those people at one point in time." "SHUT UP!" Loki fires a flaming fist at Edwin, who only blocks it. "Tsk tsk tsk young man. Now isn't the find to throw a fit. Especially against me." "JUST DIE!" A large wave of Lava is about to hit Edwin. That's when Porter sticks his leg down, and a large slab of rock blocks its path. "Did you not hear him? This isn't the time for your childish tantrum." Edwin patted Porter and walked in front of him. "I don't need your help Porter. It's greatly appreciated but not needed... Go find Arthur. I'm due he's gotten himself into trouble. He's like a stray cat." "Fine, just hate too see my boss become charcoal." "Aww, I love you too." "I need your corpse to prove it, so I can take your position." "Still love you." "Thanks boss." "Now go." Edwin put his hands behind his back as he walked closer to Loki. Edwin opened his eyes wide as his pupils fade to white. "So, tell me. Do you know my name?" "Do you think I care? You're all the same." "I don't have time for you emo crap." "NEITHER DO I!!" Loki growled as magma shot up into the sky. Edwin watched unimpressed. "Hmm.. Should I even transform?" Loki struck Edwin with a Haki enhanced punch. "Hmm, you know Haki yet you're not in the new world... And your power is easily vice admiral level... Not bad." "I don't need praise from you!" "Hotheaded.. Not surprising." Edwin elbowed Loki in the gut before knocking him into the dirt with a Haki enhanced kick. Loki could barely move, and Copperfield saw it. Copperfield roared, rushing at Edwin. Edwin transformed, and slapped Copperfield aside. "Stay down, or be put down." Edwin was engulfed in steam as his body returned back to normal. "Hmm... A Dinosaur. Make me feel old, why don't ya?" Constella saw it, and fired thousands of arrows at Edwin. Edwin dodged every attack, laughing. He grabbed a pebble, and threw it. It hit Constella in the gut, and she fell over, vomiting. Hayley backed up. "Whoa. What just happened?" Edwin made his way over to the squabbling pirates. "Doesn't seem like any of you are of any concern.." Roku stomped the ground. "You underestimate us." "Nope. If anything, I'm accurately doing so." Roku lunged forward only to be chopped down into the ground. "Maybe I'm Overestimating you." "This... Is overwhelming." Jericho said as he backed up. "Why isn't anyone ever whelmed? That's a word too." Edwin asked himself. Erik saw Edwin, and pointed at him. "Shit, even more old geezers. Hey, I saw a retirement home just 2 islands away, maybe if you hurry, you can play bingo and look up some poor nurses skirt." Edwin turned to Erik with a smirk. "Funny. But you know what would be funnier?" Edwin transformed into his colossal form and glared down to Erik as he stomped him into the ground. A cloud of steam dispersed around Edwin as he returned to normal, looking down into gigantic foot print with Erik crushed at the center. "That's funny." Kagyo appeared, and chuckled to himself. "It seems these youngsters bit too much... I don't know you, but I bet you were a former admiral or even a high ranking member of some Yonkou crew... So I know what to do." Kagyo snaps his fingers, and the area explodes in smoke. Edwin blinks, and notices the enemy crew is gone. Edwin stroked his beard. "Hmm.. Seems as though they retreated..." Edwin tucked his hands into the opposite sleeve as he walked away. "If you can hear me... You're wrong." Porter was dragging Arthur, who was drinking a coconut. "Why am I not surprised you're drinking that?" Arthur shrugged. "I like my coconuts." Edwin made his way over to the two and looked down to them. "I see you two are getting along just niceley." Jericho coughed and interrupted them. All three looked to him as if they were surprised he was still there. "Soo.... Does this mean we're friends?" "No. But a temporary truce is alright." Ayano nodded, and draped herself on Edwin. She holds him, and blushes. "You're so wise... Yet why do I feel like your an animal?" "Sorry young lady. I'm happily married. Maybe you could tal to Porter." "Everyone knows he needs it!" Arthur blurted before Porter smashed the coconut on the ground. "My coconut!!" "Could be worse... I could have smashed your 'coconuts'." Arthur shivered a little. "That's cold blooded Porter. Cold." Raion snapped his fingers in a jazzy way as he backed away. "I'm just gonna let you two talk this out. I'm out." Raion turned around and bumped into Edwin. "Sorry old man, I didn't mean to bump into you." He patted him on the back as he tried to brush past him. Edwin grabbed Raion by his collar. "Don't run Raion. I want to talk to you for a moment." Raion sweated as he looked to Jericho for help. "Help me.. HELP ME!!" Jericho grabbed his sword... And lifted it up to wave. "BYE RAION!" "YOU BASTARD!" Edwin was about to leave, when Aoiki stood in his way. "Hey, he's an idiot, but he's still a friend." Edwin grabbed Aoiki by his collar. "Thank you for coming to me. I was about to come fetch you. We have business to attend to. About that little project you two had going on." Aoiki and Raion looked to each other nervously. "In our defense, we didn't know it would be your food." Raion stammered. "The other project." "Hey, we didn't know those were Tsuru's panties... If we knew we would have ran." "Pegasus." Aoiki and Raion swallowed hard. "What about it? We weren't told much. We just came up with the name." "So you don't know?" Aoiki rubbed the back of his head. "All I know, is since that plan was thought up, I noticed Masatoshi went to Water 7 for a secret plan." "I'd sooner believe Shin told an actual joke than believe someone trusted that simple minded mini giant with a secret." "Well he does, and even candy doesn't break him... So he must have had a lot of candy." - Masatoshi is sitting on a log, eating chocolate, with Oak next to him, chewing on a burger. "You know the marines created a pegasus?" Masatoshi asked, making small talk. "It has blue hair." "I have purple hair." "Oh." "I have blue hair." Oswald is sitting next to them, and playing with his wraps. Masatoshi nodded. "Nice..." He said as he finished his chocolate. "By the way, don't tell Aoiki or Raion about the Pegasus. Arion would kill me if they found out." Oak nodded, and Oswald beat his chest. "NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc